Target!
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Kau tidak pernah memanfaatkanku dari awal, Granger. Itu tuntutan pekerjaanmu." Ketika Hermione Granger dituntut untuk memenuhi target perusahaan dan Draco Malfoy ada di sana sebagai nasabah yang sangat potensial. Banker!AU; ModernDating!AU — DracoHermione


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and the other characters that matter  
 **Warning:** cliché romance dengan kedok Banker!AU dan ModernDating!AU. Intended to be a romcom like the usual one you watch on a TV show, but guess what, I'm suck at that. So just enjoy this piece of (failed) romcom with a really cliché, fastpaced romance.  
[ _berbagai keterangan mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Bank ada di bagian bawah, jika Anda ingin mengetahui lebih dalam. tapi ada penjelasan-penjelasannya juga kok di selipan cerita_.]

Enjoy!

.

"Set your goals high, and don't stop till you get there."  
— Bo Jackson

.

* * *

.oOo.

.:. Target! .:.  
© qunnyv19

.oOo.

* * *

.

.

.

Budak korporat.

Hermione melafalkan itu dalam hati sembari menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya mengenai ocehan pimpinannya, Dolores Umbridge, mengenai target cabang mereka yang harus segera diselesaikan. Sudah memasuki akhir tahun, target-target tersebut makin terasa mencekik. Sebagai penyelia di bagian Customer Service, Hermione dituntut untuk membantu cabang agar memenuhi target laba mereka.

Kredit, asuransi, tingkat kepuasan nasabah ….

Kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Tahun lalu semuanya berjalan sempurna. Tahun ini, perekonomian tidak begitu lancar di daerah cabangnya—dan, ya, begitulah yang sering kali dikeluhkan oleh nasabah di depannya—menyebabkan penawaran kredit dan asuransi tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan oleh pimpinan.

Hermione memastikan rambutnya tertata rapi, kemudian mulai menggambar alisnya menggunakan pensil alis.

Apa yang kemarin Umbridge bilang? Oh, ya, dia sangat mengandalkan Miss Granger. Wanita muda penuh semangat yang sudah menjadi Kepala Bagian di usia yang belum mencapai tiga puluh tahun. Dan ia mengharapkan Miss Granger untuk membantunya secepat mungkin dalam mencari-cari nasabah untuk ditawarkan kredit dan memenuhi target mereka.

Sebagai karyawan di salah satu bank terbesar di negaranya, Hermione memang dituntut untuk menjalani semuanya secara sempurna. Dimulai dari caranya berpakaian, caranya bertutur kata, dan bekerja semaksimal mungkin.

Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Sepertinya dia memang butuh aspirin.

Tepat saat Hermione membuka penutup bedak _cushion_ nya, ia baru sadar bahwa bedak itu sudah habis dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia pakai.

Hermione menutup matanya dan memijit pelipisnya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ini baru pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan dia tidak mau mengawali harinya dengan suasana hati yang tidak baik.

.

"Pagi, Miss Granger," sapa salah satu pegawainya, Ginny Weasley. Ia masih terbilang baru di sini, namun kerjanya sudah cukup cekatan. Hermione mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan membalas sapaannya.

"Pagi."

"Pagi, semuanya."

Suasana pagi hari di bank cukup menyenangkan. Semua orang hadir tepat waktu—bisa dibilang lebih cepat—dan itu membuat _mood_ Hermione sedikit membaik.

Di lantai satu tempatnya bekerja adalah kedudukannya, yang berarti area khusus Customer Service. Hermione mempunyai tiga orang Customer Service. Ginny Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, dan Parvati Patil yang sudah cukup senior. Mereka masing-masing mempunyai meja yang berderet—yang dinamakan konter satu, konter dua, konter tiga—dan mereka akan memanggil nasabah dari meja mereka masing-masing. Sementara tugas Hermione tentu saja mengawasi mereka, dan ia mempunyai meja tersendiri di paling ujung, dekat konter tiga.

Ia dan anak buahnya sudah menjalin hubungan yang cukup baik, meskipun ia atasan mereka, ia tak pernah menuntut sikap gila hormat yang belebihan—maksudnya, tidak menuntut mereka untuk serba formal di hadapannya setiap waktu. Biasanya ketika jam layanan selesai, mereka akan bercanda dan saling bercerita mengenai pengalaman hari ini, atau terkadang, pengalaman pribadi mereka yang menjadi sebuah renungan, atau bahan tawaan.

Ketika jam layanan dimulai, Hermione sibuk memeriksa berkas, namun telinganya tak pernah kehilangan hitungan akan antrean. Mesin dari komputer Customer Service berbunyi, _antrean nomor lima, silakan di konter tiga_. Ah, itu konter milik Ginny, gumamnya. Ia melihat sekilas, namun tak ada nasabah yang merasa mempunyai antrean lima dan tidak ada yang berdiri untuk menghampiri Ginny. Komputer tersebut mengulang suara robotiknya selama dua kali, sampai akhirnya Ginny memanggil antrean nomor enam dan tidak ada masalah.

Sampai ketika tangannya sedang membalik berkas formulir nasabah yang mengajukan kartu kredit, seseorang tiba-tiba melempar kertas di hadapannya.

"Apakah kau Kepala Bagiannya?"

Hermione mengernyit. Ia menatap kertas tersebut. Nomor antrean lima.

"Ya, saya," sahutnya, "Maaf sekali, _sir_ , antrean Anda tadi terlewat, dan sudah dipanggil oleh Customer Service sebanyak dua kali. Mohon tunggu sebentar, setelah ada konter yang kosong akan saya bantu arahkan."

"Kau bercanda?" tanyanya sinis. Hermione melihat penampilan nasabah yang sedang komplain di depannya. Rambut pirangnya tertata rapi, memakai jas dan dasi, jam tangan mahal, sepatu mengilat. Jelas sekali nasabah di depannya adalah nasabah golongan atas.

"Maaf sekali, _sir_ —"

Kartu bertuliskan _Debit Card—Exclusive_ terpampang dengan jelas di matanya dan diletakkan di atas meja.

Sial!

Orang ini salah satu nasabah eksklusif—NE—yang berarti dia berhak melakukan transaksi tanpa antrean dan diprioritaskan terlebih dahulu. Bank menyeleksi nasabah-nasabah ini karena biasanya nasabah tersebut sering bertransaksi, rekeningnya aktif, saldo yang angkanya seperti nomor telepon, dan mempunyai simpanan yang cukup banyak di bank.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Hermione tidak pernah bertemu nasabah yang satu ini. Sudah lebih dari enam tahun dia bekerja dan ditempatkan di cabang yang sama, dan dia tak pernah melihat NE yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, meskipun dia mengingat setiap tanggal lahir NE yang pernah berkunjung ke cabang.

"Saya baru pindah ke kota ini karena ada urusan, dan saya kira titel eksklusif ini berlaku untuk semua cabang!"

Hermione menatap ke arah teras bank. Biasanya, akan ada _service reception_ yang akan menyambut nasabah sebelum nasabah diarahkan ke Customer Service atau ke Teller. Dan ketika ada NE yang masuk, _security_ akan memberitahukan itu kepadanya agar diprioritaskan transaksinya.

"Apakah Mister—"

"Malfoy."

"—Mister Malfoy sudah memberitahukan kepada _security_ bahwa Anda merupakan salah satu NE? Karena kalau sudah diketahui sebagai NE, Anda akan diprioritaskan dan langsung dilayani tanpa mengambil nomor antrean."

Mister Malfoy yang berdiri di depannya menggeleng, kemudian menatap Hermione malas. "Di cabangku yang dulu, semuanya sudah tahu bahwa aku NE tanpa perlu memberitahukannya kepada _security_ terlebih dahulu."

"Di cabang kami juga berlaku demikian, hanya saja karena Anda baru saja berkunjung ke sini, _security_ kami tidak mengetahui bahwa Anda adalah salah satu NE—" dan mengapa pula _kau_ mengambil nomor antrean, Hermione menggumam jengkel di dalam hati. Harusnya kalau dia NE, dia sudah terbiasa langsung berbicara kepada penyelianya—dan dalam hal ini adalah Hermione—dan tidak usah mengambil nomor antrean. Dan itu juga sepenuhnya salah si Malfoy karena dia mengambil nomor antrean kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Saya buru-buru," potongnya kemudian. "Dan tadi saya lupa membawa kartu NE saya, jadi saya mengambilnya di mobil. Layanan di cabang ini buruk sekali," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hermione melirik ke samping. Parvati Patil baru saja selesai dengan nasabahnya, dan Hermione segera memberikan kode Parvati untuk jangan memanggil nomor antrean selanjutnya. Sembari tersenyum—dan mengutuk Malfoy di dalam hatinya—Hermione mengarahkan nasabah tersebut ke konter satu. "Maaf, _sir_ , atas ketidaknyamanannya. Untuk transaksinya dibantu oleh Miss Patil, ya."

"Selamat pagi, dibantu dengan saya Parvati Patil. Silakan duduk."

Hermione meletakkan kertas antrean nomor lima yang sudah lecek dan kartu NE yang tadi terpampang tepat di hidungnya, ke meja Parvati Patil.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Malfoy, dengan suara yang agak keras ketika Hermione berbalik. Hermione kembail mengarah ke konter satu dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau tetap di sini untuk memastikan bahwa transaksiku berjalan dengan lancar. Mengapa kau malah kabur?"

 _Aku tidak kabur dan masih banyak urusan lain._ Hermione berusaha menekan rasa frustrasinya saat itu, namun karena senyum tak boleh menghilang dari wajahnya, maka ia berdiri di tengah-tengah antara konter satu dan konter dua, sambil mengawasi transaksi lainnya yang sedang berjalan _normal_ di bank.

Kemudian satu hal muncul saja di kepalanya.

Nasabah ini nasabah baru datang ke cabangnya, dengan kartu debit NE, dan pasti likuiditasnya dalam kredit sangat baik. _Target_.

Oke, mungkin hari ini tidak terlalu buruk—

"… dan saya kira saya ingin menutup rekening saya. Saya sudah pernah membuat rekening di cabang ini, lama sekali, sekitar empat sampai lima tahun yang lalu dan sudah jarang transaksi di rekening itu. Jadi saya mau tutup saja rekeningnya."

—hari ini _benar-benar buruk_.

"Saya menyesali keputusan Anda untuk menutup rekening, Mister Malfoy, namun apakah ada kendala selama bertransaksi di cabang kami sehingga Anda jarang bertransaksi, dan memutuskan untuk menutup rekeningnya?" tanya Patil.

"Maaf, Parvati, Mister Malfoy, boleh saya interupsi sebentar?" ujar Hermione, kemudian setelah mendapat anggukan dari Parvati dan tatapan tajam dari Malfoy, Hermione melanjutkan. "Mengingat Anda, Mister Malfoy, sudah pindah ke kota ini dan lebih sering transaksi di sini, apa tidak lebih baik untuk mempertahankan rekening yang ini? Selain itu dengan bertransaksi di sini, Anda bisa mendapatkan _benefit_ yang lebih besar karena status Anda adalah NE, dan kami bisa membantu Anda dalam menjalankan transaksi tanpa perlu Anda datang ke cabang, bila Anda sibuk."

" _Hmph_."

"Bagaimana? Nanti kami bantu urus untuk dokumen-dokumennya karena rekening yang sudah lama tidak aktif, dan akan kami kabari via telepon, atau berkunjung ke tempat Anda, bila berkenan, tanpa perlu mengganggu waktu dan aktivitas Anda yang padat."

Hening sebentar.

"Saya lebih sering bertransaksi di rekening yang satu lagi," sahut Malfoy singkat.

"Sebagai seorang pengusaha—" Hermione tak perlu Malfoy menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa ia adalah seorang pengusaha, dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya yang necis dengan barang-barang berkelas. "—memisahkan rekening untuk berbagai transaksi memang perlu, Mister Malfoy. Terkadang transaksi yang keluar masuk cukup banyak dan itu tidak cukup dalam satu rekening. Lebih bagus lagi kalau misalnya Mister Malfoy menyisihkan lagi untuk investasi. Apakah Anda sudah mempunyai tabungan investasi? Bisa kami bantu."

.

Setelah bermenit-menit negosiasi dan sedikit perdebatan dengan nasabah tersebut, akhirnya ia setuju untuk tetap mempertahankan rekeningnya, _plus_ memikirkan kembali tawaran tabungan investasi yang Hermione sosialisasikan kepadanya. Hermione juga mendapatkan nomor telepon nasabah tersebut, bernama lengkap Draco Malfoy, dan akan berniat menghubunginya lagi untuk _follow up_ mengenai tawarannya, atau mungkin saja Malfoy nanti akan membutuhkan solusi lain.

Layanan bank selesai, dan Hermione berhasil menarik dua nasabah lain untuk mengambil kredit—yang satu kredit mobil, yang satu lagi kredit rumah. Hermione menghela napas panjang.

"Miss Granger!" ujar Ginny Weasley ceria. "Siapa nasabah yang tadi pagi marah-marah itu?"

"Malfoy?" tanya Hermione, wajahnya sedikit kusut memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, walaupun pada akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk nasabah tersebut.

"Draco Malfoy," sahut Parvati, mengerling kepada Hermione. "Dia terlihat seperti CEO muda yang akan kau temui di novel dan film. Miss Granger, kenapa kau tidak coba—"

Justin tidak bisa menahan tawanya sampai akhirnya ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di balik formulir-formulir hasil kerjanya hari ini.

"Kulihat saat Miss Granger bicara kepadanya, nada bicaranya jadi lebih lembut dan dia bahkan setuju untuk tidak menutup rekeningnya."

"Itu karena dia sudah dilayani dan _mood_ nya tidak seburuk saat nomor antreannya terlewat," ucap Hermione, matanya memindai kertas berisi angka-angka dan nominal kredit.

Hal ini sudah menjadi lumrah ketika anak-anak sering mencarikan pasangan untuknya. Tak terkecuali Draco Malfoy yang datang tadi pagi.

"Usianya sekitar tiga puluhan," Parvati melanjutkan ocehannya tanpa memedulikan omongan Hermione. "Maksudku, dia _masih muda_ dan _kaya_! Miss Granger, kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan ini?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia melirik ponselnya, kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Draco Malfoy, yang ia beri nama di kontaknya: _NE Malfoy._ Inti pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan adalah jika ia tertarik dengan tawarannya, maka bisa langsung menghubungi nomor tersebut untuk informasi yang lebih lanjut.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, terdapat balasan.

 _Apakah ini penyelia berambut cokelat yang digelung?_

Hermione memutar bola matanya jengkel. _Duh_.

Ia menjawab dengan balasan singkat:

 _Ya, saya Hermione Granger, mohon maaf sebelumnya saya belum memperkenalkan diri._

Sampai pada akhirnya ia pulang dari kantornya, sudah tidak ada balasan lagi dari CEO menyebalkan Draco Malfoy.

.

"Miss Granger!" sapa Ginny Weasley dengan sumringah pada sore hari, ketika jam layanan sudah tutup, "aku menemukan sebuah aplikasi yang cocok untukmu."

Alis Hermione terangkat sedikit. "Apa?"

"Aplikasi berkencan," Ginny menyenggol sedikit atasannya. "Kautahu, untuk mencari pasangan lewat _online_ , dan kau bisa memilih-milih siapa yang kausuka dan siapa yang kauanggap bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak—" Hermione menghela napas. Statusnya yang masih lajang ini bukan karena tidak ada lelaki yang mau padanya! _Well_ , mengingat semenjak lulus kuliah dia sudah jarang bersosialisasi lagi, lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya _sambil_ melanjutkan pendidikan masternya sampai kini sudah selesai, dan tinggal sendiri di dalam apartemen … tak jarang orang menganggapnya kesepian. Tapi dia betul-betul tidak butuh pasangan. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya. "—butuh aplikasi itu, Ginny, terima kasih."

"Aku sudah membuatkan profil untukmu," lanjut Ginny, sepertinya acuh tak acuh dengan jawaban Hermione.

Parvati yang mendengar hal itu langsung menegakkan telinga. "Mana, mana? Profil untuk Miss Granger, apakah kau memberikan foto profil yang paling estetik untuknya? Kautahu, pose di mana dia pura-pura tidak melihat kamera, padahal dia _sangat_ mementingkan hasil fotonya?"

" _Candid_ , maksudmu?" tanya Justin sambil mencoret formulir yang berada di depannya. "Miss Granger, apakah ada kabar dari Draco Malfoy? Salah satu nasabah membatalkan aplikasi asuransi unit linknya."

Seluruh bagian kepala Hermione, hingga inci demi inci, berdenyut mendengar hal itu. "Dia tidak ada kabar sejak dua hari yang lalu. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi. Terima kasih, Justin. Ginny, hapus profilku di situs kencan itu."

Parvati mendekat ke konter tiga untuk melihat hasil profil yang dibuat oleh Ginny. " _Wait_ … Miss Granger, apakah makanan kesukaanmu adalah pai labu? Karena Ginny menulis pai labu. Itu terlihat sedikit membosankan."

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan pekerjaan kalian, dan makanan favoritku adalah _Beef Wellington_ , omong-omong."

"Nah, Ginny, disunting dulu profilnya. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, Miss Granger. Boleh dicek lagi."

Hermione mengangguk dan mengambil arsip dari tangan Parvati Patil. Saat ia melewati konter tiga, matanya mengintip sedikit ke profil kencan yang Ginny buat untuknya. Ginny mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, Miss!"

Foto profil yang terpasang adalah dirinya yang sedang menghadap ke arah lain di dekat jembatan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga tidak menyamarkan kontur wajahnya, atau terlalu dekat sehingga bentuk tubuhnya tidak tertutupi. Pasti Ginny—atau Parvati—mengambilnya dari salah satu foto yang ia unggah di media sosial. Biografi singkat yang dipasang di profilnya: _sophisticated, elegant, and your only choice._

"Ini seperti iklan sebuah produk, dan aku akan segera menghapusnya," ujar Hermione, tangannya menyambar ponsel Ginny. Namun sebelum ia sempat menghapus profilnya, sebuah pesan singkat masuk dalam aplikasi tersebut.

 **Cormac McLaggen**

 _Hi, Granger_

 _I'm sophisticated as well, and might be your only choice_

Ginny, Parvati, dan Justin yang mengintip di balik layar tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca _chat_ tersebut. Hermione baru saja ingin menekan tombol _back_ , namun sebuah pesan muncul lagi.

 _How to spell your name?_

Acap kali orang salah dalam mengeja namanya, dan Hermione benar-benar ingin menyosialisasikan cara mengeja namanya yang baik dan benar. Maka ia mengetik, _it's Her-my-oh-nee_ , dan menekan _enter_ untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

Ginny segera merebut ponselnya kembali. "Di mana ponselmu, Miss Granger? Biar kuunduh aplikasi ini di ponselmu dan kau bisa bertukar pesan dengan … siapa ini … McLaggen dengan leluasa."

Wajah Hermione memerah sedikit. "Aku tidak tertarik. Hapus profil itu, Ginny."

"Si McLaggen ini membalas lagi, dan katanya ia ingin minta nomor teleponmu."

"Kau berikan nomor teleponku, dan kupastikan bahwa Dean Thomas tidak akan bisa menjemput kekasihnya malam ini."

Ginny mengangkat bahu, menyerah, namun menyeringai kepada kedua teman-temannya sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Hermione menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka, sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri kembali kepada ponselnya.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan. Ia pernah, satu kali, semasa kuliahnya sampai akhirnya ia lulus. Viktor Krum namanya, yang sebenarnya tidak Hermione harap untuk ingat kembali. Lelaki itu pergi ke Bulgaria untuk melanjutkan hasratnya dalam bidang olahraga, dan dengan alasan klise bahwa mereka sebaiknya tidak melanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh, Krum memutuskannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Apa, sih, yang dipikirkannya? Ini akhir tahun, dan Umbridge selalu merongrong _target, target, target_ setiap ada kesempatan _meeting_ atau _morning briefing_ pada pagi hari. Tangan Hermione meraih telepon kantor yang berada di belakangnya, kemudian menekan angka demi angka yang perlahan membentuk nomor telepon Draco Malfoy.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi_ …."

Hermione mencobanya sekali lagi dalam waktu sepuluh menit dengan hasil yang sama.

Ia benar-benar butuh refleksi. Kapan akhir pekan datang?

.

 _ **From: NE Malfoy**_ || 08.12 PM  
 _Apakah nomor 0xxx adalah nomor cabangmu?_

Hermione baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen ketika ia membaca pesan singkat itu. Tanpa salam, tanpa sapaan, langsung saja ke inti. Apakah Draco Malfoy tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun sedari dulu, ataukah memang ia benar-benar congkak sejak ia lahir? Ia memutuskan untuk menunda membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

Wanita itu menaruh ponselnya di meja seraya melepas sepatu hak tingginya, kemudian mulai melepas gelungan rambutnya yang terasa begitu kencang. Ia mengurai rambutnya sedikit dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Setiap hari pulang kurang lebih pukul delapan adalah rutinitas, apalagi dengan kemacetan jalan yang luar biasa parah. Hermione mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi namun longgar, kemudian mulai mencuci mukanya dengan sabun pencuci muka.

Ia mendengar ponselnya bordering saat ia sedang mengeringkan wajah. Sembari menepuk-nepuk wajahnya pelan dengan handuk, ia kembali ke ruang depan di mana ia meletakkan ponselnya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat nama penelepon di ponsel.

 _ **NE Malfoy**_

Ia akan pura-pura tidak membaca pesannya dan tidak berada di dekat ponsel. Hmm, mungkin sekitar lima menit setelah dering teleponnya berhenti, ia akan mulai membalas pesannya, kemudian menawarkan kembali investasi yang ia informasikan tempo hari.

Dering ponselnya berhenti, dan dalam hitungan keempat, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Halo, selamat malam, Mister Malfoy. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

" _Aku meninggalkan pesan sekitar lima menit yang lalu, kenapa tidak dibalas?"_

"Saya baru pulang kerja, dan baru saja menaruh sepatu hak tinggi di rak sepatu."

" _Memangnya cabangmu tutup jam berapa?"_

"Seperti biasa, hanya saja ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

" _Kau naik apa, Miss Granger? Transportasi umum? Mobil? Dijemput pacar?"_

Dan kenapa pula ini menjadi pertanyaan yang penting, gumam Hermione sebal. "Saya pulang dengan kendaraan saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa dibantu, Mister Malfoy?"

" _Tadi sore yang menelepon itu cabangmu?"_

"Ya, saya ingin mengonfirmasi lagi mengenai tawaran investasi yang saya informasikan tempo hari." Untuk kali ini, Hermione harus pintar-pintar melobi. Kalau ia bisa menarik Malfoy untuk menaruh dananya di asuransi unit link dari cabang mereka, dengan jumlah dana yang tak sedikit pula, maka itu akan menjadi laba yang cukup besar, dan tentunya ia membantu pencapaian target cabang. Sebelum Malfoy sempat menjawab, Hermione memberitahukan lagi kepadanya mengenai keuntungan-keuntungan apa saja yang bisa Malfoy dapatkan dalam investasi minimal delapan tahun tersebut.

" _Aku lelah hari ini,"_ ujar Malfoy, terdengar dari seberang telepon. Alis Hermione berkedut kencang. _Excuse me_? Dia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan Malfoy ini yang meneleponnya terlebih dahulu, dan kalimat pertama yang ia luncurkan setelah penawaran keduanya adalah ia lelah hari ini! Siapa juga yang peduli? Hermione juga letih!

Hermione tak menjawab apa pun, ia sedang menggigit bibirnya agar tidak keceplosan kata-kata yang tidak diinginkan.

" _Lebih baik diskusinya dilanjutkan besok saja, saya banyak urusan_ ," lanjutnya, _"kalau besok bagaimana? Habis kau pulang kerja. Kau tidak punya pacar, kan? Tidak ada yang jemput?"_

 _SERIOUSLY?_ Itu hal yang ia tanyakan pada salah satu penyelia di bank terbesar di negara ini? Draco Malfoy ini sombongnya benar-benar mendarah daging.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tentukan saja, Mister Malfoy, waktu dan tempatnya, nanti saya akan hadir di tempat yang sama."

" _Jadi kau punya pacar, dan kautakut pacarmu cemburu aku menjemputmu."_

"Saya ti—belum punya kekasih."

" _Berarti aku bisa menjemputmu. Jam berapa kaupulang besok?"_

"Saya akan mengabari Anda besok."

" _Oke."_

Telepon ditutup.

Hermione menatap ponsel tersebut dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kalau bukan karena target kantor dan dirinya yang perfeksionis, ingin menyelesaikan segala hal dengan sempurna, maka ia tidak akan bisa berbicara sesabar itu kepada orang yang menyela privasinya begitu saja.

Sampai di mana ia tadi? Ah, baru saja selesai mencuci muka. Mandi air hangat sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

.

"Ginny Weasley!" panggil Hermione, seraya menekan-nekan kepalanya, pada pukul empat sore, ketika layanan sudah tutup. "Apa kau memberikan media sosialku kepada McLaggen dari aplikasi kencanmu itu?"

" _Huh_?" tanya Ginny, heran. "Aku sudah menghapus aplikasi itu, karena kukira kau tidak menyukainya, untuk apa dipaksakan. Memangnya McLaggen menemukan akun media sosialmu?"

Hermione menunjukkan pesan singkat yang muncul dari Cormac McLaggen dari salah satu akun media sosialnya, Instameter. Dalam pesan singkat itu berisi, _hei, Hermione Granger, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku_?

"Itu—" ujar Ginny, berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya, "—sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membalas pesannya lagi. Mungkin dia menemukan media sosialmu saat mencocokkan nama dengan foto profil yang dipasang di aplikasi itu."

"Apa kau sudah hapus akunku dari aplikasi itu?"

"Aku sudah menghapus aplikasinya dari ponselku."

" _Apa kau sudah hapus akunku dari aplikasi itu_?"

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

" _I'm done_!" teriak Hermione frustrasi seraya membanting ponselnya di atas meja. Untungnya, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan dampaknya tidak signifikan. "Kembali ke pekerjaanmu dan jangan pernah mengurusi urusan percintaanku lagi."

Ginny mundur, takut-takut, berbisik, "maaf, Miss," dan segera kembali ke konter tiga. Hermione tidak mau ambil pusing, dan baru saja ingin menekan tombol Blokir untuk memblokir akun McLaggen, ketika ada sebuah pesan muncul lagi. Dari McLaggen.

 _Kurasa kita mempunyai kesamaan yang banyak, kautahu, ketika kau selalu_ online _dalam media sosial namun pura-pura mengabaikan pesan dari orang lain, seolah-olah kau sibuk, padahal yang kau lakukan hanyalah menggulir linimasa media sosialmu._

Hermione membalas dengan hati sangat, sangat dongkol.

 _Aku memang sibuk, dan aku baru saja membaca pesanmu karena ada orang iseng yang mengaku sebagai diriku dan menggunakan fotoku. Tolong abaikan saja akun di profil aplikasi kencan itu. Terima kasih._

"Miss Granger?" panggil pimpinannya, Dolores Umbridge, dengan pakaian serba merah muda dan senyum centil yang menyebalkan. "Bisa ke atas sebentar?"

Hermione lagi-lagi tidak jadi menekan tombol blokir dan keburu lupa ketika ia sudah ditarik ke atas oleh Umbridge.

.

Umbridge membebaskannya setelah tiga puluh menit rapat singkat bersama penyelia lainnya—Harry Potter, penyelia di bagian Teller. Mereka berdua dituntut untuk menyelesaikan target sebelum awal Desember, dan tentu saja, hal itu mereka iakan. Toh mereka juga tidak mau pulang lama-lama setiap hari.

"Jadi," ujar Harry, ketika mereka sudah turun dari lantai tiga, keluar dari ruangan Umbridge, "apa benar kalau kau setiap hari pulang pukul tujuh, Hermione?"

"Pukul setengah delapan, dan sampai ke apartemenku pukul delapan," Hermione mengoreksi, kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Anak-anak Teller juga tahu?"

"Mereka tahu dari anak-anakmu juga," Harry tertawa pelan. " _Well_ , _good luck_. Sepertinya kita harus ada acara makan-makan akhir pekan ini."

"Besok? Besok sudah Jumat."

"Coba konfirmasi dengan anak-anakmu yang lain, kalau bisa, tinggal tentukan tempat saja, atau nanti kita bicarakan di grup cabang kita." Tentu saja yang dimaksud Harry adalah aplikasi bertukar pesan, Whyapp, yang sudah terdapat grup cabang agar bisa menukar pesan dengan lebih efisien.

Hermione mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian Harry segera melangkah lurus ke kubikelnya di lantai dua. Sementara Hermione melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lantai satu, tangannya meraba-raba saku _blazer_ nya dan membuka ponsel.

McLaggen itu muncul lagi, dan pesannya berada di notifikasi paling atas.

 _Bisa saja kau berkata begitu karena mungkin kau mengira foto profilku tidak meyakinkan. Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dulu dan bertatap muka, agar kau tahu bagaimana sifatku ini terhadap wanita dan kau juga akan tergila-gila._

Hermione menekan tombol Blokir secepat mungkin.

.

Mungkin Hermione merasa nasibnya sedikit beruntung malam ini.

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Ia tentu tidak lupa dengan janjinya pada Malfoy, dan setelah dihubungi sampai empat kali, baru akhirnya Malfoy mengangkat dan memberi jawaban.

" _Aku sudah di depan, tadi aku mencari barangku yang ketinggalan. Kau ada di mana?"_

Hermione memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tampilannya sudah rapi. Ia meluruskan lengan _blazer_ nya yang sempat tergulung dan berkerut, kemudian memberikan pulasan bedak sedikit lagi kepada wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar.

Tidak, ia tidak berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Malfoy—bukan dalam artian _itu_ —namun ia memang selalu ingin tampil rapi dan bersih di depan umum.

"Miss Granger tidak pulang?" tanya Justin, setelah mereka semua sudah selesai dan membereskan arsip-arsip yang berada di meja. Hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang di lantai satu, selain _security_ yang berada di teras bank.

"Ah, aku menunggu seseorang. Kau duluan saja, Justin."

"Astaga!" jerit seseorang dari depan pintu, kemudian terdengar suara hak tingginya yang begitu kencang sampai ke aula bank di area Customer Service. Itu suara Parvati. Kemudian orangnya benar-benar muncul di hadapan Justin yang baru saja ingin berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Justin. "Ada sesuatu?"

" _Ada sesuatu_ ," ujar Parvati, penuh dengan aksentuasi dan ekspresi wajah yang menegangkan. "Ada mobil. Lamborghini. Di depan bank ini. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Tebak apa? Lamborghini Veneno! Tidak mungkin Thomas pacar Ginny, karena orangnya sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa mobil itu menjemput anak Teller, ya?"

Hermione menghela napas. Mobil semewah itu. Pasti Malfoy. Dan kalau ia menjawab, maka akan ada gosip-gosip aneh.

Justin melirik ke arah Hermione. "Miss. Kau sedang ditunggu seseorang."

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Seseorang itu mengendarai mobil Lamborghini Veneno."

"Mung … kin?"

"ASTAGA!" jerit Parvati heboh. "Apa ini McLaggen yang tersohor itu?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak tertarik. Ini nasabah kita, dan aku harus segera mengurusnya secepat mungkin. Kalau aku bisa menarik dananya, mungkin aku juga bisa menawarkan kredit yang lain."

"Ini _Draco Malfoy_ ," tanya Justin, namun seperti tidak menggunakan tanda tanya, dan Hermione mengangguk pelan, lagi.

"Aku harus melihatnya," lanjut Parvati, kemudian segera berjalan cepat ke arah depan. Justin ikut-ikutan, dan Hermione berjalan—berusaha berjalan dengan anggun—dan melambaikan tangan kepada yang lainnya.

Ia mengintip ke dalam Lamborghini tersebut, kemudian ponselnya bordering, dan pesan singkat masuk: _ya, itu aku, cepatlah masuk_.

Hermione membuka pintu dan masuk.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menaiki mobil mewah dan tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Interior mobilnya elegan, dan wanginya juga harum. Draco Malfoy di sebelahnya, seperti biasa, memakai jas dan dasi dan pantofel dan rambut yang tertata sempurna, juga harum. Diam-diam Hermione berusaha membaui dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia lupa menyemprotkan parfum tadi sebelum keluar. Apakah _ia bau_?

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Malfoy, mengemudi dengan santai seraya melirik Hermione.

"Makan malam? Anda sudah makan malam, Mister Malfoy?"

"Tidak usah terlalu kaku denganku," sahutnya, matanya—yang kini baru terlihat dengan jelas di antara lampu yang terang—abu-abu, jernih, namun mengabur; seperti berusaha mengakrabkan diri, dan sepertinya, kesan jemawa yang sempat ada itu kini hilang hanya untuk sepesekian detik. "Makan malam, bolehlah."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ketika ia melihat hamparan titik-titik kecil di tengah kota—cahaya dan lampu itu, kesibukan kota besar di malam hari, dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan konstan. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, ia sangat menyukai pemandangan kota di malam hari. Kerlap-kerlip lampu, dan kehidupan glamor kota? Itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia sukai dalam kehidupannya selama 28 tahun.

"Kautahu, Miss Granger, sejak cabangku tempat pertama kali aku buka rekening sampai berakhir di cabangmu ini, karyawan-karyawan itu selalu menawariku hal yang sama: asuransi dengan kedok investasi atau sepintar-pintarnya mereka—dan kalian—dalam menawari nasabah, atau kredit. Aku tidak pernah tertarik."

Hermione mendengarkan, pikirannya mulai fokus.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah bahwa kau akan menolakku saat ini juga."

Malfoy mendengus, tertawa sedikit. "Kalau aku menolakmu sekarang, aku tidak akan membawamu makan malam untuk mendiskusikan hal ini."

Jadi, apa kesimpulannya? Ingin Hermione bertanya demikian, namun diurungkan niatnya seraya melihat ke jendela. Aneh, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sensasi menunggu jawaban dari seseorang dengan hati yang berdebar. Atau, _mungkin_ ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan apa yang ingin ia tawarkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Malfoy.

"Kau masih sangat muda," komentar Malfoy, setelah empat menit jeda. "Dan bekerja keras untuk menuntaskan target."

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Untuk masalah usia, kurasa kau lebih mapan, Mister—"

"Panggil aku Draco saja."

"—Draco, dengan usiamu yang saat ini, sudah menjadi pengusaha dan menyandang titel NE di bank kami. Dan kurasa kau juga bekerja sama kerasnya, di bidang usaha yang berbeda."

Tak disangka, ucapan Malfoy yang keluar di kala itu, semuanya tanpa kecuali, tidak ada nada menuduh, atau menginterogasi, atau apa pun, yang membuat Hermione mengubah pikirannya seratus persen tentang nasabahnya yang satu ini.

"Aku hanya meneruskan usaha tekstil milik ayahku, jadi jangan anggap aku pejuang dari nol yang berusaha sekuat tenaga mencapai puncak. Aku lahir dan mendapat kondisi yang sudah cukup sempurna, kupikir."

Hermione terdiam.

"Kautahu apa yang membuatku mengajakmu keluar malam ini?"

"Unit link?"

"Aku tertarik pada _mu_ , bukan pada produk investasi yang kau tawarkan itu."

Otak Hermione seperti kosong dalam waktu beberapa detik. Sebagai informasi: otak Hermione Granger tidak pernah kosong.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat menghubungimu sebelum kau menghubungiku, kemarin sore. Tapi aku sibuk sekali dan belum ada waktu. Hari ini kepala bagianku di pabrik sudah mulai bekerja lagi, jadi aku bisa memercayakan satu dan dua hal kepadanya."

Ponsel Hermione berdering begitu kencangnya di kala keheningan yang disebabkan oleh bisunya ia. Ia melirik Malfoy, namun pria itu terlihat menyetir dengan serius. Hermione tidak jadi membuka ponselnya, dan bibirnya kelu. Lagi.

"Kita jadi makan atau kau mau pulang saja? Mengingat kau jadi mendadak bisu selama kurang lebih enam menit aku bicara."

Hermione tidak jahat, bukan, kalau ia memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menawarkan produk lainnya?

"Tentu saja kita jadi makan, Ma—Draco. Terima kasih karena bersedia menemuiku hari ini." Hermione tersenyum. "Apakah kau sedang berniat memperluas usahamu juga?"

.

Hari itu berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka pulang pukul sembilan malam, dan sampai di apartemen Hermione pukul setengah sepuluh. Hermione akhirnya berhasil menarik Draco untuk membeli asuransi unit link, membuka tabungan baru di cabangnya, dan memikirkan kembali kredit untuk perluasan usahanya.

"Selamat malam, Draco, terima kasih."

"Selamat malam."

Draco melaju dengan mobil mewahnya yang meluncur di tengah kerlip lampu kota gemerlap. Hermione melihatnya berbelok ke ujung jalan, dan akhirnya ia berbalik badan, menuju lift.

Ia melirik ke ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan.

Sampai akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk mengganti nama kontaknya.

 _ **NE Malfoy**_ —diubah menjadi _**Draco Malfoy**_.

.

Esoknya, tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Draco Malfoy. Hermione berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria itu, dan menyibukkan diri dan menelepon nasabah-nasabah lain untuk bernegosiasi dengan mereka.

Pada sore hari, Umbridge meminta semua unit berkumpul di lantai paling atas, dan memuji semua kinerja para personel karena berhasil mencapai target bahkan sebelum bulan Desember menaungi mereka. Mereka sepakat bahwa akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di salah satu restoran paling besar dan mewah di dekat cabang, dan bersumpah bahwa akan berpesta sampai tengah malam.

"Miss Granger tidak tahan alkohol," bisik Parvati kepada Ginny, "dan kautahu apa? Ia kemarin berkencan dengan nasabah yang itu, siapa namanya, Malfoy."

"Menggunakan Lamborghini," ujar Ginny, mengambil salah satu daging yang tersisa di piring tengah. Sesekali ia melirik kepala bagian Teller, Harry Potter, dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendapati bahwa pria berkacamata itu mengetahui bahwa ia meliriknya. "Kau sudah menceritakannya kepadaku, Parvati, dan apa hubungannya dengan Miss Granger yang tidak tahan alkohol?"

"Aku ingin memberinya seteguk saja supaya ia mau buka-bukaan dengan kita, maksudku, apa hubungannya dengan Malfoy dan kapan mereka menikah."

" _Mereka baru berkencan kemarin_!"

"Aku tahu." Patil terbahak-bahak. Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya yang tidak tahan alkohol adalah gadis keturunan India yang satu ini.

Ginny Weasley melirik ke arah Hermione Granger. Atasannya yang satu itu memang menarik, secara penampilan dan pikiran. Kakaknya, Ronald Weasley, pernah mengincar Hermione Granger. Ron bertemu Hermione saat menjemput Ginny di suatu sore, namun Hermione dengan halus menolak Ron. Waktu itu yang ia katakan adalah ingin fokus kepada karirnya dan pendidikan masternya terlebih dahulu. Alasan klise. Ya, ya.

"Hermione?" panggil Harry ketika Hermione terlihat kosong setelah meminum alkohol di gelasnya. Ginny melihat hal itu dan berusaha untuk menahan kecemburuan. Padahal, tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu sama sekali. Pertama, Harry Potter adalah atasannya. Kedua, Hermione Granger adalah atasannya. Dan ketiga, dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Ia mengerjap, kemudian merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama dan segera mengguncang bahu Hermione.

"Maaf," sahut Hermione, ia terlihat seperti tidak berada di tempatnya saat ini. "Aku harus pergi. Maaf, permisi."

Ia segera pergi dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan VIP yang khusus disewa untuk kantornya, dan ia pun tak sempat berpamitan dengan yang lain. Tas berada di tangan kiri dan ponsel di tangan kanan. Jemarinya lincah mencari kontak Draco Malfoy, dan mulai menekan tombol panggil.

"Draco," ujar Hermione, saat panggilannya diangkat pada dering keempat.

" _Halo? Hermione Granger?"_

"Aku minta maaf."

" _Untuk?"_

"Memanfaatkanmu."

Terdengar tawa di seberang sana. Tawa ringan—bukan mengejek, bukan pula terbahak-bahak. _"Kau tidak pernah memanfaatkanku dari awal, Granger. Itu tuntutan pekerjaanmu._ " Jeda. _"Kau di mana?"_

"Berada di tempat di mana aku merasa bahwa aku orang paling terburuk di dunia. Maaf, sepertinya aku sedang meracau. Aku harus pergi."

" _Kau ada di mana_? _"_

"Uh, pesta."

" _Kau sedang mabuk,"_ tuding Malfoy, dengan nada yang sepenuhnya yakin. _"Makanya kau meneleponku, di luar hal-hal pekerjaan."_

"Aku tidak mabuk— _uhuk_ —dan aku kuat dengan alko— _huuk!"_

" _Kirimkan aku lokasimu, dan aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."_

"Tidak perlu."

Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Hermione. Apa sih yang sedang dipikirkannya? Kepalanya seperti dihantam palu godam dan dadanya terasa sesak, dan ada rasa yang benar-benar tidak nyaman di perutnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Seseorang memegangi lengannya.

"Miss Granger?" itu suara Ginny Weasley. "Miss Granger, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, sebentar."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Hermione, suaranya serak. Ia ingin muntah, namun tentu tidak di sini. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia hanya meneguk alkohol itu hanya satu … dua gelas … dan efeknya tidak mungkin seburuk ini. Dan, ya, dia sebenarnya bukan penggemar berat alkohol.

"Apa perlu aku telepon … kautahu—"

Hermione menggeleng dan ia kembali membuka mata. "Terima kasih, Ginny. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku harus mengacaukan pestanya."

Sebelum Ginny sempat menjawab apa pun, Hermione sudah melangkah pergi, dengan punggung yang sudah tegak dan wajah yang seperti sadar kembali, menjauh dari koridor yang sepi.

.

Saat Hermione membuka mata, ia berada di kamar yang sepenuhnya asing.

Dekorasinya begitu elegan dan mewah. Ada sentuhan emas dan aksen minimalis yang terdapat di setiap sudut ruangan yang diperhatikan dengan detail. Kasur yang ia tempat saat ini, jauh lebih nyaman. Terdapat dua daun pintu yang besar di hadapannya. Jendela-jendela yang lebar tertutup oleh gorden berwarna hitam. Nakas di sebelahnya, dan di atas nakas tersebut terdapat sepiring sarapan lengkap— _bacon_ , telur goreng, tomat panggang, serta sosis yang mengilat dan segar. Tak lupa segelas air mineral di sebelahnya, tersusun dengan rapi seperti pelayanan hotel bintang lima.

Hermione menunduk. Dia masih memakai pakaian yang semalam.

Hancur sudah dirinya dan harga dirinya yang terinjak-injak.

Daun pintu di hadapannya terbuka, dan terdapat sosok Draco Malfoy berdiri di sana, lengan kemejanya masih setengah tergulung, dan ia tersenyum miring saat mendapati sosok Hermione terbangun dengan kebingungan.

"Kau pingsan di tengah koridor restoran."

"Aku pingsan di tengah koridor restoran," ulang Hermione, tidak percaya dengan hal itu sama sekali, namun itu adalah salah satu informasi yang harus ia cerna di tengah-tengah kebodohannya.

"Ginny Weasley menemukan kontakku di ponselmu dan berinisiatif menghubungiku. Ia mengaku tidak tahu apartemenmu berada di mana, dan dia kira aku tahu."

"Ginny Weasley mengira kau tahu," Hermione kembali mengulang seperti robot.

"Kubilang bahwa aku tahu apartemenmu, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti apartemenku," Hermione mengujar, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Ini apartemen _mu_."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, mereka kira aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu."

Kini Draco melangkah mendekat, berada di sisi kanan Hermione. Hermione mengerjap, mendadak merasa malu dengan: satu, kejadian memalukan kemarin malam, dua, penampilan berantakannya dibandingkan dengan penampilan rapi Draco pagi ini, tiga, dia bisa tertidur di tempat orang asing sepenuhnya. _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya orang asing, namun tetap saja ….

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Draco. "Hari ini hari Sabtu. Kau libur."

"Pergi ke apartemenku. Beres-beres. Membereskan semua kekacauan yang kuperbuat." Kepala Hermione sakit luar biasa. Bagaimana dengan Senin nanti? Penampilannya akan meresahkan dan mungkin performanya juga kacau. Membayangkan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Wanita tersebut tersentak ketika merasa sentuhan lembut di kulitnya, ia mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu milik Draco Malfoy. Dan senyum itu. Senyum yang ia kira adalah senyum milik orang golongan atas yang sombong. Ternyata tidak sama sekali.

"Sejujurnya aku senang bisa membawamu."

Pipi Hermione merona. Tampak kentara di balik kulitnya yang putih. "Kau tidak melakukan yang … maksudku—"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, kau tidak akan percaya, begitu juga sebaliknya." Draco menggedikkan bahu dan menyeringai. "Simpulkan sendiri dari keadaan yang kau dapat pagi ini."

Sebuah bantal meluncur ke bahunya. " _Aw_! Untuk apa itu, Granger?"

Hermione menggeleng, kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat tidur yang super nyaman dan super mewah yang harus ia tinggalkan saat ini juga. "Terima kasih."

"Tunggu sebentar," Draco menahan bahu Hermione. Hermione menoleh, berbalik badan, dan Draco menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menunduk. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dan Hermione baru sadar bahwa dia belum sikat gigi. Gawat. Skenario ini tidak akan terjadi saat ini juga.

"Maaf," ujar Hermione, mendorong bahu Malfoy, "aku … tidak bisa sekarang."

"Baik." Terlihat kecewa, Draco segera melepaskan Hermione. Hermione melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menyambar tas dan ponsel, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ia melihat sekeliling, _begitu luas, begitu mewah_ , namun ia buru-buru dan tak mungkin menikmati waktunya saat ini, pagi ini juga.

Hermione baru saja melangkah menuju pintu keluar ketika Draco Malfoy tepat berada di hadapannya. "Jadi, jam berapa kau selesai berbenah?" tanyanya, masih tidak menyerah, menahan Hermione sebelum ia sempat keluar.

Mau tidak mau Hermione mengulas senyum. Sedikit. "Nanti akan kukabari."

.

Hermione menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke apartemennya, dan ia segera cuci muka, sikat gigi, mandi, kemudian cuci muka lagi. Sampai berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tadi malam tidak begitu buruk, yah, setidaknya koridor itu sepi dan restoran itu memang khusus untuk ruangan-ruangan VIP. Ya, malam itu tidak terlalu buruk, kalau saja bukan Draco Malfoy yang menjemputnya di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang menjijikkan dan mabuk.

Ia memijit pelipisnya.

Hermione mulai mengeringkan rambut dan mengoleskan krim untuk perawatan kulitnya. Kemudian ia mengenakan _body lotion_ untuk tubuhnya, mengenakan handuk, dan mulai menyegarkan mulut dengan stok buah yang masih ada di dalam kulkas.

Sembari menggigit buah apelnya, ia melirik ponselnya. Terdapat berbagai macam pesan dari rekan kerjanya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena kemarin malam. Ia membalas kepada semuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan mereka tidak perlu cemas.

Kemudian Draco Malfoy. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada pebisnis muda itu? Apa yang harus ia kenakan nanti? Apa mereka benar-benar berkencan?

Ia menatap ponsel itu cukup lama, dan seperti menyihir ponsel tersebut untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, nama _**Draco Malfoy**_ muncul di layarnya—panggilan telepon, yang harus ia angkat.

"Halo?"

" _Aku sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemenmu, tapi aku tidak tahu lantai berapa dan nomor berapa kamar apartemenmu."_

Tentu saja Malfoy tahu gedungnya di mana, karena ia pernah mengantarnya saat makan malam perdana mereka berdua, waktu itu, ketika ia membuat pengakuannya. Namun Hermione tidak membiarkannya tahu mengenai kamar yang ia tempati saat itu. Hermione tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku baru selesai mandi, kautahu."

" _Dan?"_

"Dan aku belum ganti baju. Sebentar. Kupilih baju dulu, baru kau boleh ke sini."

" _Tidak usah."_

"Apa?"

" _Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dirimu, lebih mengenalmu, dan hal itu bisa dilakukan di dalam apartemenmu."_

Napasnya tertahan sedikit. "Draco."

" _Cepat katakan lantai berapa kau berada."_

Pada akhirnya, Hermione mengalah dan menyebutkan angka. Kemudian ia memakai terusan sederhana berwarna hijau tua, rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah ia gerai. Ia membuka pintu ketika mendengar ketukan halus.

Draco Malfoy berdiri dengan kemeja yang masih setengah tergulung—apakah ia sengaja supaya tampak lebih seksi?—dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Namun wanginya tercium jelas, dan perhatian Hermione tak luput dari sepatunya yang selalu terlihat seperti habis disemir.

"Hai."

"Hai. Silakan masuk. Uh, aku belum menyiapkan apa pun. Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Draco menggeleng dan masuk ke ruangan Hermione. Apartemen itu sederhana, namun elok, ciri yang dapat langsung dinilai dan diyakini bahwa itu merupakan milik Hermione. Aksennya biru lembut, beberapa bagian diberikan aksen putih gading yang manis, disesuaikan dengan suasana pastel yang hangat. Setidaknya, itulah hal yang ditangkap Draco ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kakinya melangkah sendiri menuju ruang tengah, dan ia mendudukkan diri di sofa berukuran sedang yang ada dalam ruangan.

"Kopi? Teh?" terdengar suara Hermione di balik dapur yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari ruang tengah.

" _Surprise me_ ," ujar Malfoy, dan beberapa menit kemudian, secangkir kopi hangat sudah terletak di atas mejanya. Ia tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum seringai atau senyum sombong. Senyum yang biasa. Senyum ketika kau senang, dan itu adalah reaksi yang pertama yang ia munculkan.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, alisnya terangkat heran.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin mengetahui segala hal tentangmu," ujar Draco, mengaduk pelan cangkir kopinya. "Agar aku tidak salah dalam memberikan apa pun kepadamu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, wanita perfeksionis sepertimu pun pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau lebih suka teh ya? Biar kopinya aku saja yang minum!"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya, kemudian melihat Hermione yang wajahnya memerah malu. Draco berdiri, menatap Hermione yang berjarak beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dibanding dirinya, dan ibu jarinya mengelus tulang pipi wanita tersebut.

Kali ini Draco menunduk, dan Hermione bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan apa pun sebelum bibir itu menempel kepadanya—pelan, ringan, sederhana, _manis_. Hermione menyentuh pinggang Draco dan memeluknya perlahan. Hal itu terjadi untuk waktu yang tak terhitung—lama? Singkat? Tak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang menghitung, dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengira-ngira.

" _Well_ , untungnya aku sudah sikat gigi," bisik Hermione, disambut oleh cengiran Draco. Hermione mencubitnya sedikit di pundak, kemudian wanita itu berbalik badan dan melangkah menjauh—sebelum mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat dingin dengan uap salju yang mengepul dari napas yang terembus, dan yang Hermione lakukan adalah mengusap-usap tangannya untuk mengupayakan tubuh yang hangat. Ia merasa tekanan yang berada di hidungnya, kemudian _hatsyii_! Bersin dengan tidak elegannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Untung saja ia berada di apartemennya, sendiri, dan tidak membuat harga dirinya jatuh sampai titik terendah.

Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Karirnya berjalan lancar, target sudah terpenuhi dan bahkan Umbridge sudah menyusun target baru untuk tahun depan, dan membuat semua karyawan di semua unit untuk segera menghitung dan menganalisis apa yang harus mereka lakukan di akhir tahun.

Percintaannya? Setelah sekian lama ia sendiri, sampai anak-anak Customer Service harus membuatkannya sebuah akun di situs _online_ untuk mencari pasangan, ia menemukannya tepat di depan matanya sendiri, dengan pertemuan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Omong-omong, Draco Malfoy sendiri tidak ada kabarnya sejak tadi pagi.

Hermione menunduk dan mengangkat segelas cokelat hangatnya. Benar-benar dingin di akhir tahun. Ia menyesap cokelat hangatnya sembari melihat ke arah jendela.

Baiklah. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengkhawatirkan Draco Malfoy, karena pria itu benar-benar tidak menghubunginya dari tadi pagi! Dari kemarin malam, jika boleh dibilang. Ia mencari-cari ponselnya dengan gusar.

Mungkin ia sibuk, karena sudah akhir tahun, dan mengurusi usahanya yang bergerak di berbagai bidang yang lain pasti sangat repot, apalagi ia adalah pemilik tunggal. Namun … ia berharap, hanya satu pesan saja ….

Nama tersebut muncul beberapa detik setelah ia mengucap hal itu, seperti doa yang menguap dalam salju dan mengantarkan doanya ke langit.

Hermione segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut, bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah telepon itu sudah masuk ke dering pertama atau belum.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi tidak bisa. Kau tidak ada kabar selama hampir 24 jam, dan aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, sebentar saja, untuk meyakinkanku."

Jeda.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Aku bawel ya? Haha—" terdengar tawa sinis darinya, kemudian ia benar-benar khawatir, "—kau di mana? Aku ingin mengunjungi apartemenmu dan baru aku sadari bahwa aku tidak mengetahui _alamat lengkap_ apartemenmu! Selama ini kau yang menyetir dan membawaku ke sana."

" _Aku di depan_."

Hermione mengerjap, seperti tersadar dan merasa bahwa ia berada di dalam trans sesaat, merepet layaknya orang mabuk, dan ia segera menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian berjalan cepat—hampir berlari—ke arah pintu.

"Apa begitu sulitnya bagimu untuk mengangkat semua teleponku dan menjawabku satu kali saja—"

" _Will you marry me_?"

Draco Malfoy, berlutut, tersenyum lebar, sebuket bunga di tangan—dengan sedikit titik-titik salju di atasnya—, sebelah tangannya lagi membuka kotak cincin beledu berwarna merah, dan ada cincin berwarna perak mengilat di atasnya.

.

Hermione menatap ruangan Umbridge di lantai tiga untuk terakhir kalinya, dan merasa bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di cabang ini lagi, setidaknya sebagai karyawan, dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Sepasang kakinya dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang berbunyi nyaring di tengah-tengah sepi, menemani langkah-langkahnya menuju ke lantai dua. Di sana kegiatan operasional Teller sudah selesai, mereka kini merapikan arsip. Melihat Hermione Granger yang berada di sana, mereka semua menghentikan kegiatan mereka serentak, kemudian menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu, Miss Granger. Kau akan pindah ke cabang mana?"

"Lain kali kita akan kumpul-kumpul lagi ya, walaupun di kantor kita jarang berkomunikasi karena beda unit."

Harry Potter menonton dari kejauhan dan memberikan senyum lebar, kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Hermione. Hermione menarik napas panjang dan mengumpulkan energi untuk kembali tersenyum kepada Harry, dan sebelum air matanya menetes, ia segera berbalik badan dan melangkah ke lantai satu.

Dari awal ia bekerja, enam tahun yang lalu, ia selalu ditempatkan di sini, dan mungkin ini adalah perpisahan pertamanya kepada tempat yang akan sangat ia rindukan. Ia memeluk semua anak-anak Customer Service yang menghamburkan diri kepadanya.

"Yah, kurasa memang ada baiknya," ujar Parvati, sedikit membersut ingus, "kalau kau tidak bertemu Draco Malfoy di cabang ini lagi, Miss Granger."

"Aku akan sangat, sangat, merindukanmu," Ginny berucap, menghapus sedikit air matanya.

Justin menggeleng, tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng lagi. " _Best wishes for you, Miss Granger_. Aku yakin kau akan sukses di tempat mana pun kau berada, dengan sifat dan perilakumu yang sudah kami hafal."

Hermione tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi dan memeluk mereka bersamaan. Ini mungkin terlihat melankolis, namun apa salahnya menampilkan perasaannya di tempat terakhir ia akan berpisah? Mungkin benar, awal pertemuan adalah perpisahan, dan tak akan tercipta pertemuan tanpa perpisahan, dalam kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

Ia menarik napas panjang. "Oke, _guys_. _Save it for later_. Kalian masih ada pesta untukku nanti malam."

"Dan melihatmu mabuk kemudian muntah dan pingsan?" celetuk Patil. Hermione memelototinya tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Itu bukan keinginanku sama sekali."

Ginny, Parvati, dan Justin tersenyum kepada satu sama lain. Ya, tentu saja, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan Hermione Granger sebagai atasan dan bawahan, sebagai penyelia yang paling tegas dan perfeksionis yang pernah mereka ketahui, dan kepala yang mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat-saat genting, atau saat-saat target mencekik di akhir tahun dan bahkan mencapainya sebelum tahun berakhir.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, menghapus air matanya yang menetes tak bersuara di pipinya. Betul, dia memutuskan untuk meminta giliran rotasi kepada Umbridge, setelah enam tahun di sini, dengan alasan yang menurutnya sangat masuk akal: ia adalah seorang karyawan, sebagai penyelia di area Customer Service, dan calon suaminya adalah Nasabah Ekslusif. Ia takut bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadi profesional, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk dipindahkan ke cabang lain.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu adalah salah satu keputusan terberat yang pernah ia ambil.

Kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat jernih—bening dan berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang masih menetes, kini mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sebuah cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

Dan aneh juga kalau ternyata ia sebegitu ingin mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya dengan sempurna, mengingat bahwa ia sangat membenci menjadi budak korporat. []

.

.

.

notes:

I'm tired of making an angsty tragedy one for my dearest Dramione, therefore, here it is, the fluffy one.

untuk kalian yang belum memahami mengenai istilah bank, saya akan menjelaskan sedikit ya (mengingat latar belakang saya bekerja di salah satu bank swasta di Indonesia, yang sangat, sangat mementingkan pelayanan yang sangat memuaskan untuk nasabah)

 **customer service officer** adalah pegawai bank yang biasa melayani kalian saat pembukaan rekening, ganti kartu, buka deposito, dsb. pokoknya gardu depan bank.  
 **teller** adalah pegawai bank yang biasa melayani urusan uang; misal setoran, tarikan, pemindahbukuan ataupun kliring/KU  
 **penyelia** yang saya maksud adalah _supervisor_ atau Kepala Bagian di suatu unit. misalnya Kepala Bagian CSO ataupun Teller **  
nasabah eksklusif** kalau di bank-bank yang ada di Indonesia seringkali disebut nasabah prioritas, deskripsinya sama dengan yang ada di fanfiksi ini, sih, berarti nasabah tersebut nasabah yang sangat aktif dan diprioritaskan oleh bank **  
asuransi unitlink** berarti asuransi jiwa yang menggabungkan fungsi proteksi dan investasi; maka lebih sering ditawarkan dalam bentuk investasi (namun tidak semua begitu, sih)

dan ya, percayalah, kalau kalian bekerja di bank apalagi di bagian _frontliner_ nya, penampilan itu sangat, sangat diperhatikan.

pssst, tidak semua pegawai bank itu yang seperti kalian baca di sini kok. ini hanya sepersekian detail dan dibumbui berbagai macam imajinasi dari sang Penulis ;)

 _terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai habis,  
(apalagi sampai memberi feedback; itu sangat berharga untuk saya)_

love,  
qunnyv19

 **[!] Update:** terima kasih bagi pembaca Target!, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai best humor/parody di IFA 2019.


End file.
